ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Superquack
Superquack is a 2009 action superhero book that was released on December 29, 2009. It is the third installment in the D.I.T. Literary Universe, and the third installment of Part One: Prelude to Peace. It was written by D. Isaac Thomas and co-authored by Ammon Thomas. A sequel, Superquack II, was released in 2014. Synopsis Hero work The book opens with Superquack, who is driving home from a long day of crime fighting. Morgan soon contacts Superquack and tells him Mr. Tutusymbol has another job on the island for them. On arriving, they find an upgraded Dinobot who immediately attacks both of them. While trapped by the robot, they meet its creator, the technology-savvy supervillain Mr. Baby Tutu. He has vowed revenge for the shunning he has received based on his name, and as he brags about how he has won, Superquack throws a tree at him. Mr. Baby Tutu dodges the log and immobilizes Superquack and Morgan with his water-made energy ray. After throwing using the water energy ray to throw Superquack and Morgan around in order to show his power over the superheroes, Mr. Baby Tutu proceeds to slam them over a waterfall and into a river. Mr. Baby Tutu sends a bomb to kill Superquack and Morgan, and sends a probe to ensure that his enemies have been killed. Superquack and Morgan manage to fake death and hide from the probe, discovering the body of two fallen Supers, Macroburst and Strattogale. During this moment Superquack discovers that Macroburst, in the final moments of his life, had used his powers to inscribe the words “I LOVE TUTUS” into the cave wall in front of him. Morgan uses her powers to bring the Supers back from the dead. For their help, Strattogale agrees to assist them in stopping Mr. Baby Tutu. Macroburst, however, realizes there are other problems in the world, and as the last four Supers, someone would have to deal with them. After he leaves, Strattogale has Superquack climb on her back, and she and Morgan fly out from the grotto. Making their way across the natural terrain, Strattogale encounters a bird and asks it for directions to Mr. Baby Tutu’s fortress. His curiosity aroused, Mr. Incredible breaks into Syndrome’s base and finds a computer, outlining Syndrome’s past work to identify the civilian identities of former Supers and secretly luring them to their deaths by fighting the Dinobot, improving it in every way after every fatal battle. He then types in Tutu and this reveals that it is in fact a codename for a master plan whereby the most powerful Dinobot Mr. Baby Tutu he has would be unleashed upon every city in the world. Back in the containment unit, Superquack tells Morgan and Strattogale why he has always been such a serious person, and tells them of his background. Mr. Baby Tutu returns to the unit and explains that he has launched the perfected Dinobot and a band of wild beasts to Quackville, which has sent the city into chaos, upon which he will appear and using a control band, “subdue” the robot and become the city’s hero. Then once Mr. Baby Tutu has become an old retiree, he plans to sell his advanced inventions to everybody, making them Super and thereby making the term obsolete. He departs in his aircraft to stop the Dinobot and animals. After his departure, Morgan transforms into a tire and frees her friends, and with Mr. Tutusymbol’s help, the trio boards an airplane with a van inside, bound for the city. In Quackville, the Dinobot has started a path of destruction, and Mr. Baby Tutu enacts his plan, first saving a woman and her baby from a petrol tanker tossed by the Dinobot, then faking a punch whilst pressing a button to detach one of the robot’s arms, much to the people’s cheers. However the Dinobot manages to identify where the external control source is, observes the control band and fires it off Mr. Baby Tutu’s leg, then shoots at Mr. Baby Tutu’s in-built cape, sending the villain flying into a building and knocking him unconscious while the robot continues to wreck the city. Battle of Quackville The trio and Macroburst, who starts seeing the ensuing attack, work together to destroy it: the robot attempts to flatten Morgan and Strattogale but Superquack just manages to save them, though he is thrown into a building afterwards. He then charges back and tackles the Dinobot with Macroburst helping as well. He then finds Mr. Baby Tutu’s boot remote, realizing that it controls the robot, and (after being clawed in by the robot but being released upon pressing a random button) throws it to Morgan, who races to get it with the Dinobot firing at her and trapping her amongst burning cars. Strattogale catches the Dinobot by surprise and steals its laser gun and proceeds to gun down the wild beasts. After Macroburst rescues Morgan, the robot vaults itself into the air and nearly crushes Macroburst and Morgan, but he manages to leap onto a roof and cushion Morgan’s fall with a sheet of fire. The remote is then knocked away; Superquack runs to get it only to be trapped in the Dinobot’s fired pincer. Morgan then recovers it whilst invisible and after much confusion, Superquack soon realizes from remembering his battle with the first robot that the only thing that can penetrate it is itself. He directs Strattogale to use the right controls and releases the powered-up pincer, which surges through and comes out the Dinobot with its batteries. It falls mundanely into the river and explodes, which causes the city welcomes the last superheroes. After they are driven back to their home, they find Mr. Baby Tutu has already come. With Mr. Baby Tutu realizes he is outnumbered, blasts apart the Quack-mobile, and leaps into hyperspace. Superquack wonders what to do until Morgan uses her powers to reverse the car's structure, effectively fixing it. With C-5 destroyed, the quartet returned to Tutu Island to ensure that the location was secured. However, there was a replica of C-5 that abducted Mr. Tutusymbol and ran away with him. Superquack had Morgan Transfigure him into a velocida and ride him in pursuit of the replica while Macroburst remained behind with Strattogale. He was revealed not to be the only one; an entire replica factory was functioning and a titanium copy of C-5, designated "C-6", was working and followed its programming by amassing an army to conquer the solar system. Thankfully, Superquack and Morgan set the factory to auto-destruct mode, taking out the other replicas in the process. However, one of C-5's replicas remained and headed for Quackville. All four heroes pursued the giant replica of C-5, with Strattogale holding Superquack aloft while Morgan fired electricity and Macroburst fired jets of flame in unison. Strattogale lunged forward and hurled Superquack at the smoldering replica, who punched it, destroying it. He was then caught by Strattogale. Post-Script A small ninja, later revealed to be Jay Organa, meets Morgan at the gym and tells her that now that she has brought all the superheroes back to life, he can begin putting a team together, and asks if Morgan will agree to join him. Release The book was released on December 29, 2009 as D. Isaac Thomas' first novel, as well as his first book to be rated PG (for "action violence") with the other PG-rated D.I.T. books being The Man Who Talked to the Wall, The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom, and several subsequent releases. Sequel D. Isaac Thomas had been considering writing a sequel to Superquack for a long time, but he simply didn't consider it a priority at the time. However, in late 2013, Thomas announced that "a sequel is in progress". The book was released in 2014. Gallery Superquack rd.jpg Superquack.jpg Superquack xlg.jpg Trivia *This is the first D.I.T. book to receive a PG rating, with the second being The Princess and the Lips, the third being The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer, the fourth being The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom, the fifth being The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation, proceeded by all four prequels to The Super Babies as well as its first two sequels, Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid, and the book's sequel. El Monstrou Horrible, Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil, and Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader are also PG. References Category:Superquack Category:Part One: Prelude to Peace books Category:Books Category:PG-rated books Category:Ammon Thomas books Category:2009 books